1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an electronic device having a dictionary function, a display method (and a storage medium).
2. Description of the Related Art
A dictionary is used for learning a foreign language, and a learning method called “dictionary-lookup learning method” using a paper dictionary is performed among students or the like. The term “dictionary-lookup learning method” as used herein refers to a method in which a user attaches a mark such as a tag to a position of a headword obtained by looking up the dictionary, and the number of marks becomes larger as the learning increases, to thereby promote a desire to learn.
On the other hand, an electronic dictionary of the related art may have a history function of accumulating a search history of headwords and displaying a list of words searched for in the past. Also, JP-A-2008-059392 discloses an electronic dictionary device which displays not only a headword list but also headwords searched for in the past and included in a search history among the respective headwords of the list as a history headword list in descending order according to the search frequency when a search character string is input.
In the electronic dictionary of the related art, it is not possible to attach a tag to the position of the headword, and thereby it is not possible to practice the dictionary lookup learning method described above.
The present invention has been accomplished by studying a display at the time of searching a dictionary, in order to provide an electronic device, a display method (and a storage medium thereof) by which it can be expected that a desire to learn will be promoted in a user.